


The Crimson Siren

by EveryoneNeedsAnAlpha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunning, Death Eaters, F/M, Handsome Voldemort, Hot Strong Harry, M/M, Persuasion - Freeform, Politics, Sex, Slash, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryoneNeedsAnAlpha/pseuds/EveryoneNeedsAnAlpha
Summary: Starts end of Goblet of Fire in the Graveyard. Tom/Voldemort & Harry Slash pairing. Slight Daphne Greengrass/Harry pairing on the side. Harry basically realizes he is a war pawn and he takes action. Good cunning respectable Draco representation, not the bigot. Dumbledore bashing but no Ron or Hermione bashing. Slash Rated M. There will be full of cunning, persuasion, romance, sex, and politics. Hot and Strong Voldemort & Harry. Takes action!





	1. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry potter or its characters. I just used my imagination for this plot.

Rated M for slightly sexual content and later lemon Chapters! You have been warned! :)

Summary: Story starts in the graveyard at the end of the tri-wizard tournament in Goblet of Fire and disregards books after GOF. Harry doesn't appreciate Dumbledore using him in a war and refusing to train him. He is also upset that Dumbledore made him compete. There will be Dumbledore bashing but no Ron or Hermione bashing. This will be Tom/Voldemort & Harry Slash pairing. Slight Daphne Greengrass/Harry pairing on the side. Harry basically realizes he is a pawn and he takes action. This story will be very AU and might even have a good cunning respectable Draco representation, not the bigot…

Let me know what you think of the new chapter! Happy Reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Crimson Siren by Everyone Needs An Alpha

Chapter 1: The Awakening

 

He could only hear the erratic thump of his heart pounding in his ears. His heart felt as though it would beat out of his chest strangling his breath in short wheezes. His thoughts flew past him in a frenzy…..the cup was a portkey….. Cedric is dead… his scar felt as though it would burst open… Voldemort was here….. there was no way to wiggle out of the statue that was holding him to the gravestone…. He could only watch in horror….

Wormtail dropped a bundle of some sort of disgusting creature that his nightmares wouldn't even be able to conjure, into the large blazing caldron. Blue flames hissed angrily from the surface. Wormtail scurried towards him with a large blade, Harry tried to press his body into the statue as if to disappear.

The blade was white hot as it split open his skin…"Blood of the Enemy Forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe…." A few drops from the blade spewed angrily into the caldron…. "Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master" he screamed and sliced his hand in the cauldron…

Shock was his first emotion watching the scene … was he going to die tonight at the hand of his parents trader… he watched him levitate a large bone lying next to him and set it a blaze in the flames…"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"….Wormtail paused and looked him in the eye with a evil smirk and dark glinting eyes…

He reached inside his robes and produced a very old looking locket and dropped it in the cauldron…BLAST!…. The cauldron was smoking the heat from it made beads of sweat roll down Harry's face.

The smoke surrounded his legs, it was suffocating but at the same time it cracked and sparked and his scar no longer hurt…. It was almost as if it was magic caressing his body and mind wrapping him in a dripping power.

The ball of smoke where the cauldron once was swirling and starting to clear…. He could see a blurry shape….no…a...a person.

Harry froze astonished and his breathe ceased in the moment, he couldn't breathe not believing what he was seeing. Before him stood someone he had met before… in the diary, Tom Riddle … but different? … a few years older.

His eyes were still closed his shape still forming small details. He could see dark thick hair, and and strong chiseled elegant clenched jaw line. Porcelain skin not a sickly translucent or grey, but healthy unmarred complexion. Harry could tell he was skinny clocked in the black robes. All his features there he tilted his head towards Harry and opened his eyes.

Harry was pinned to his gaze….. his eyes were like a blazing fire… pure crimson red and locked onto Harry's own emerald one. Both silent and appraising one another. He shifted towards him and Harry could tell he was tall over 6 foot …. He was puzzled there was only a slight burning in his scar. He walked gracefully towards him with purpose.

"Harry Potter, there you stand on the grave of my father" he smirked his voice was strong and smooth "Thirteen years it's been" his smirk disappeared and appraised him as he was now close enough to touch him.

Harry was frozen not of fear but anticipation with a burning curiosity. This was very different from the Chamber, his magic was swirling around intoxicatingly choking him. He stared deep in his eyes….

Harry snapped his head back in unimaginable pain as he felt all his thoughts being shuffled in his mind whirling a mile a minute against his will, but he could not look away from his gaze. He felt like his head would split open what felt like a lifetime stopped in a moments time leaving harry wheezing. Shutting his eyes closely he slumped against the statue.

"Your Memories are most intriguing…" Harry trying to get his breathe under control looked at him in question "Dumbledore's little pawn ….. Abused at the hands of muggles" he said with a sneer.

"I will restore the world order but tell me, Savior of the Wizarding World…" he said arching his brow "Where are they now? Letting a child play warfare." He asked eyes blazing into his.

"Dumbledore's a great man! There will always be resistance to your terrorism!" Harry shouting finding his resolve and courage. Tom Laughed eyes just as intense, cocking his head to the side..

"Where are they now boy, you are just a pawn. Expecting a child to spearhead a war, he has molded you hasn't he …..hmm?" he murmured. Harry thought a moment and shook his head he was the only one that could stop him … right?...

"He let his front man be abused at the hand of muggles, you played in the tournament as a minor child….. how much could you really mean to them..?" he said his voice laced with a serious humor.. it was a ridiculous motion to believe he was capable to fight of the greatest Dark Lord the world had seen at 14…

Suddenly he was released from his restraints and fell to a heap on the floor. Quickly springing up as much as possible and wand in had .. he training his eyes on the other who was intently watching him.

"Why do you fight for those who would not fight for you or themselves?" He asked. "They do fight for me AND what's right!" the young Dark Lord Smiled a smile showing his perfectly white straight teeth. Harry was again suffocated by the feeling of magic surrounding him. In that moment he could understand just how he gained so many followers in the last war… it was enthralling to be around him.

"What's right".. he murmured walking quickly towards him expelling the wand from Harry's hand. suddenly the Dark Lord pinned him to the statue with one hand wrapped around his neck chocking him slightly. "Do tell me what 'Right' is, Potter?" He said through a clenched jaw.

Harry held his resolve not looking away he choked out "What's right is to not kill and torture everyone that doesn't agree with you, and mass murdering muggles because of blood purity!" the dark lords smile slipped from his face into a slight sneer. Harry wrapped his arms around the hand pinning him in place.

"There is no place for muggles" he said with animosity and disgust "You should know that more than anyone else, shouldn't you" Harry narrowed his eyes and clenched his jar glaring at the man.

"I wouldn't expect you to be able to think for yourself under Dumbledore's influence, it's a shame that someone so powerful from one of the oldest families is so… weak" he said with such distaste it made Harry feel Strange. He didn't want the Dark Lord to be disappointed in him… expelling the thought from his mind.

His thoughts were jumbled, the glare ceased as he mulled over the Dark Lords words. Was he under Dumbledore's influence?….staring into the Dark Lords eyes…. He started questioning his entire situation and decisions.

The dark lord moved closer pinning Harry to the stone with his body. He was so close that their noses were almost touching and harry could smell his sweet breath on his face. His body was pressed to hard against him he could feel every movement of the other body and could not move… but he didn't want to move…. Time stood still.

"It's a shame that you have this perception of me and you know nothing of what I believe. You have made others opinions your own instead of thinking for yourself. Think about it Potter you're a child from one of the oldest wizard families and the supposed Savior yet he left you with muggles who abused you, do you honestly think he doesn't know what they do to you?" he said in a deep whisper "They are the only family I had left"

Harry's mind was whirling as he was frozen listening to everything he was saying "Can you imagine all of the families that would have given the Boy Who Lived a magical home and not to muggles that beat you…hmmm?….or even why your Godfather Black never got a trial? Dumbledore was grooming you Potter to need him and his love and he fed you these lies that love could concur all right? The man is a great manipulator and used your ignorance of our world to his advantage in the political scheme of the world ,and he will use you when he needs you…." – 

"YOUR WRONG, HE WOULDN'T DO THAT!" Harry was trying to shake his head but the hand still gripped him in place his breathing was erratic, Dumbledore wouldn't do that…..

A small chuckle brought him back into the Dark Lord's eyes as he murmured against his ear "wouldn't he?, he will rid you after you have no more use for him or you will die trying, you are disposable" his whisper caressed his ear giving his body chills.

Harry was suddenly released leaning heavily against the stone starring at him already 10 feet from him. "Come find me when you see that I am right, or let the power you have waste we could do great things together Harry Potter. I will destroy you if you become my foe and I will crush anyone near you, I have learned my lesson from our very first encounter and I will not underestimate out connection. I will give you anything you desire and we can have power and influence over the strongest magical Britain that will be the best in the world." He said with such determination and power that Harry could only believe that nothing would stop him from his goal.

In a way harry admired him for it, he emitted such power. Before he could think further he felt the familiar pull of the portkey, the last thing he saw before was swirling red eyes blazing at him. It was burned into his memory and etched into his mind.

He slammed into the hard ground his senses coming back him. The smell of crisp grass waking up his senses. He fisted his hand into it and heard as the cheering turned into screams of horror as Cedric's body stared unblinking towards to stars. He saw Dumbledore's serious face running towards him before he was enclosed in blackness…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas! 

Review for more chapters! 

Happy Reading, hope you liked it!!!!

~Ash


	2. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I just used my imagination for this plot.
> 
> Rated M for slightly sexual content and later lemon Chapters! You have been warned! :)
> 
> Summary: Story starts in the graveyard at the end of the tri-wizard tournament in Goblet of Fire and disregards books after GOF. Harry doesn't appreciate Dumbledore using him in a war and refusing to train him. He is also upset that Dumbledore made him compete. There will be Dumbledore bashing but no Ron or Hermione bashing. This will be Tom/Voldemort & Harry Slash pairing. Slight Daphne Greengrass/Harry pairing on the side. Harry basically realizes he is a pawn and he takes action. This story will be very AU and might even have a good cunning respectable Draco representation, not the bigot…
> 
> Let me know what you think of the new chapter! Happy Reading!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Crimson Siren by Everyone Needs An Alpha

Chapter 2: Realizations

 

The first thing Harry noticed when he awoke slowly was the murmuring of someone close by. 

Cracking one eye open he spotted Madam Pomfrey murmuring a spell over him as she moved her wand back and forth.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, how are you feeling?" she asked softly, her eyes were crinkled slightly and she looked as though she was much older and tired than he had last seen her.

"I'm fine," he said in a low monotone, he turned his eyes towards the ceiling as last night's events started to come back to him. "I'm tired can I go to my dorm?" he asked wanting to be alone in his thoughts.

"Yes but before you go to your dorm the headmaster would like you to see him in his office" she said softly almost as if in anger.

Harry turned towards her and said in a strained clipped voice that left no room for argument "I have nothing to say to him and I would like to go rest and prepare my things for summer" she nodded her head in understanding "I'll let him know that you do not want to be bothered" he gave her an appreciative look with his eyes and started to get dressed and head to his dorm.

The corridors were completely silent as it was almost five a.m. on a Sunday, he was grateful no one was around. When he arrived in the common room he found Ron and Hermione on the couch sleeping assumedly waiting for him to come back.

They looked so carefree, Harry slowly bent over the back of the couch and ran his fingers as soft as possible from Hermione's temple slowly to her cheek with familial affection. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Upon seeing Harry she shot up slamming her elbow in Ron's ribs waking him not too kindly.

"Harry!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and he froze but slowly returned the gesture, while setting his cheek on the top of her head.

"Are you alright!? I have been so worried about you!" she said urgently her voice still thick with sleep but genuine care.

He felt Ron wrap his arms around Harry from behind; Ron had never been in fear for his friend's welfare like this before and the startling realization of their delicate mortality coated Ron’s nerves in emotion.

Harry overcome by emotion felt as though his world would crumble at any moment. He craved the touch of another but felt as though it would burn him as soon as he opened his arms to it. It was times like these where he hated the Dursley's for making him believe he was a freak and not worthy of another's affection. He felt so broken and unwanted and what felt like pounds of self-hatred and stress just piled on top of him. Who would ever want him with the target on his back and the astronomical baggage that came with him? He was so numb yet so full to the brim with hopelessness.

He crumbled in the embrace of the closest people to him, his knees giving out, and the emotion at last was just too much for him to take. His chest tightened like it would explode and his eyes blurred. With a ragged sob, he let out all that he was holding back and all he has lost. Ron tightened his arms around him to keep from falling. Slowly he shifted them so they were on the floor never releasing their embrace.

Hermione was whispering and rubbing her hand on his back with reassurance. "It's ok Harry….. you're ok…. we are here…just feel what you are feeling and let go …... it's ok…...shhh" he tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her neck while his body racked with sobs.

Ron tightened his hold around Harry's waist and put his forehead on the back of Harry's neck. "its ok mate" he said his voice thick with emotion. Harry couldn't appreciate it more if he tried .. it wasn't possible, they meant so much to him and all he ever brought them was trouble.

After a while, Harry calmed down enough to tell them what occurred in the graveyard and what Tom said about Dumbledore's lack of help or involvement in Harry's life at a young age. Hermione was very thoughtful mulling over the information he had given them.

Ron spoke up and said in confusion "He's right though isn't he?" as if that made the most sense in the world and was so simple.

Hermione knitted her eyebrows together and said "What do you mean Ron"

Ron taking the opportunity to finally tell Hermione something she didn't know much about said with confidence "Voldemort's right because Harry comes from a long line of wizards which means, that there are all sorts of precautions taken when an heir is born just in case of their unplanned death. And given that it was a middle of the war I bet you parents set up a formal will and entrusted their vaults in your name with your inheritance." He said as a matter of fact.

Hermione taking in Harry's confused expression turned to him and said with confusion "If that were true why wouldn't you already know that Harry? Did your Aunt say anything?" he shook his head and Ron continued with a look of accomplishment finally being able to lend knowledge to the group said "When a child's magical parents die before reaching the legal age, a guardian such as   
Sirius is in charge. But because that obviously isn't an option he would have been assigned a magical procurator"

"What is that?! Why haven't I come across that before!? " Hermione said in disbelief.

"Well, that's because I imagine it's only for pureblood families and that's not in books because it is just a common thing among pureblood families that is known. A magical procurator is kinda like…a magical guardian of sorts…..someone assigned that is in the in charge of teaching the child about their finances, customs, history, making sure they have a good enough magical education and well being….. things like that." He said

"Like a social worker?" Harry said and Hermione nodded slowly and said "You don't know of anyone that takes care of that stuff Harry?" and he shook his head, his mind going a mile a minute. Why didn't he have one? Could he have left the Dursley's if he did…..

"Ohh!" Ron remembering said "And because you were a pureblood descendant child with no guardian another pureblood family would have been the best option, I imagine the Longbottom's would have been your new Guardians as they are the closest cousin you have…. Not first cousin or anything, but they would be close I think" he said pondering that thought.

Harry vaguely heard Hermione asking Ron to help her research that and Ron's chest filled with pride. Harry said, "Dumbledore's always been in charge of my finances, he is the one who had my key to my vault…."

Hermione's eyebrows scrunching in contemplation "You don't think he has kept you in the dark on purpose do you?" she asked almost whispering.

Harry's thoughts were going a mile a minute he just nodded his head slowly. In a way could he trust what Tom had said to him? Why would he just give Harry information that could help him unless he was trying to separate him from the headmaster, he mulled.

Hermione interrupted his thoughts "What did Voldemort mean when he said your perception of his character was off?" she asked bringing up the conversation back to his forefront.

He remembered the hot breath on his ear that sent shivers down his spine like a bolt of lightning hit every nerve in his body. He could feel the other man's body pressed firmly against every plane of his own, and his magic was nearly intoxicating.

He thought about what she said …. "He said I didn't know what he really stood for and that Dumbledore had lied to me about it," he said out loud. Breaking their attention the heard the shuffling in the dorms above.

"Do you believe him?" Ron asked a bit miffed Harry pondered that looking at his friends faces full of disbelief. He answered slowly …"I think I do ….. what do I really know about him? He hasn't lied to me and Dumbledore doesn't seem like the Light Lord he claims to be."

Hermione stared at him for a moment biting her lip in contemplation agreeing slightly with the statement, Ron didn't know what to think… but it made sense.

A couple people came down from the dorms heading to breakfast ignoring the three. "I really want to rest" Harry as they stood, Hermione nodded "I'm going to go do some research about Proctor guardian We should send a letter to Gringotts see what they know" Harry Nodded "I'll see you guys later" she left and gave his arm a squeeze of affection with a tight smile.

Ron said that he would leave him to rest and reminded him that tomorrow they would be leaving in the morning for the Hogwarts Express. Harry nodded and thanked him for heading slowly up to his rooms.

He grabbed some clothes and took a hot shower feeling every muscle in his body ache with the last event. But he could not get that crimson stare out of his mind…. he closed his eyes and relived the closeness of the dark lord's body flush against his own ….. he shuddered intensely.

He remembered the smell and sensation of feeling the muscular body slam into his own. With embarrassment, he felt the blood start to pool lower and his cock slowly becoming rock hard. Feeling slightly sick that he was aroused by that. Disgusted with himself, he just ignored his erection and went to sleep with dreams of that intense crimson stare….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Next Chapter: From Father to Son
> 
> Will Harry gain the power he knows nothing of and considers the Dark Tom's offer?...To Be Continued
> 
> Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas! 
> 
> Review for more chapters! 
> 
> Happy Reading, hope you liked it!!!!
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
